Crazed Fans and Sandwiches
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: Challange #10: All Phineas wanted was lunch… he wasn't prepared for this. T for language and slight violence. Cover base by Amu-Chii on Deviantart.


**Hello!** **Welcome ****to this week's challenge: ****What happened when Phineas and Ferb went to Sandwich Town in Boyfriend from 27,000 BC? The funnier, the better! Nothing else to say so let's just start the story!**

* * *

><p>While Ferb and I were sitting on the couch watching the Uncovery Channel, in order to hopefully get a good idea on what to do that day, an advertisement for a cool new deli named Sandwich Town came up on the TV. I had an idea which I was waiting for a commercial to come on to share. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Interrupting my train of thought, my stomach growled like an angry lion. "Let's… lets…" Horror struck my brain like a bad guitar chord. What was I gonna say? I had forgotten the idea! To make the moment even more awkward my stomach growled again. Not any less loud… maybe even more.<p>

"Get something to eat?" Ferb guessed half joking, having obviously heard my stomach. Even obvious to me… the oblivious one… yes… I hear what people say… I'm not deaf **(Shadow Chronicles Reference! Credit goes to MoonShadow2012)**

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't have skipped breakfast. Let's go check out that cool new restaurant." I pulled out my wallet and looked at the cash I had Even with the large discounts we usually get from Blowtorch City, we couldn't really afford breakfast AND a big scale project. There was another stomach growl… but it wasn't mine this time. I turned to Ferb remembering that I wasn't the only one who had missed breakfast today. I guess it can't hurt too much to have a little bit smaller of a project for one day.

Internet printed directions in hand, we were able to quickly find the place. It was small and simple but it was also PACKED. Aren't there Maxium Occupancy laws or something? Everyone was so focused on their own conversations that no one seemed to recognize us. Thank goodness for that.

We finally got to the front of the line and placed in our orders. It seemed like still no one knew who we were. Maybe the Excitement of PFT had settled down I thought, going over to get our orders. "Say aren't you Phineas and Ferb?" The man at the counter asked as he handed us our sandwiches.

I tried to shush him, but it was too late. The next thing I knew, the whole restraunts eyes were on us and the air filled with whispers such as: "It's Phineas and Ferb.", "From Phineas and the Ferb Tones? That Phineas and Ferb?", etc. "GET UM!", a random fan shouted.

"Not again." I muttered as all hell broke lose. Ferb and I grabbed our take out bags and ran for it. After all, we were still hungry. We somehow managed to make it out of the restraunt and didn't stop running.

"I got his wallet!" I heard someone proclaim.

My hand imediatly went to feel my back pocket. It was empty. How did they? Nevermind... I don't WANT to know. We were forced to a screeching hault when we came face to face with a VERY busy highway. There was no way we could get across it and no other way to turn. I glaced back at the fans who were fighting over my wallet. We didn't have much time though.

Suddenly, a van pulled up on the side of the road. The back window rolled down to reveal an unfamiliar boy who appeared to be about my age. "Get in the car, Phineas", the boy instructed. I know they say you shouldn't get in cars with strangers but what other choice did I have? Plus, he knew my name.

It was only once we were in the car that a realized the fatal flaw in that logic... EVERYONE knows my name. "Oh my gosh! Phineas and Ferb are in my car!" He squealed in delight.

My palm immediately found its way to my forehead. This is better HOW? "Do you have a name?" I asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He squealed in a way you'd expect to come from a fanGIRL. "Phineas wants to know my name!"

I banged my head against the front of the mom's seat. This is gonna be a really long trip home. "How long is this story gonna take?"

Suddenly, a teenage girl with brown hair, a blue shirt, jeans, no shoes, an open netbook on her lap appeared in the middle seat. "What the…", she began. In confusion, she looked at her screen, then at me. "Hey! You broke my fourth wall!" She looked around and realized something. "How do I get home?"

I simply shrugged. "Heck if I know. This never happened with Dan and Swampy."

Suddenly, just as the girlhad, two men appeared in the back seat. "Where are we?", one of them asked.

"Looks like some careless FanFiction writer broke the eighth wall." The other observed.

"HEY!", the girl… author? I don't know what the heck's going on here… exclaimed sounding insulted.

"How did you hear me?" The second man asked.

The girl held up her laptop, which had on it everything that was going on, with new information magically appearing as it happened. Finally, the van pulled up in front of my house. I thanked them and started to get out. "Irving."

"Huh," was all I could muster as I sat there half in, half out.

"You asked me about my name. It's Irving."

With that I left, sandwich in hand, wondering how I'm gonna do a project without my wallet. It had been a crazy day… and it wasn't even noon.

* * *

><p><strong>My POV<strong>

Irving's mom turned back to the three of us. "You guys wanna come over to our house for lunch? We're having tacos."

"YAY! TACOS!" The three of us exclaimed as we drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>A Couple Weeks Later<strong>

**Phineas' POV**

My friends and I were trying to figure out something we can do while it's raining, when a random yet slightly familiar voice put in its input. "How about a game of Hide and Seek?"

I looked around trying to locate the source. "Who said that?" It was then that I spotted a still familiar boy sitting on the couch. Still couldn't put my finger on it though.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked giving up on remembering on my own.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Irving." Could it be? "I'm your biggest fan! Eeeeeeeee!". "Not again!", my thoughts exclaimed in annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the next challange update! The girl is obviously me, the men are Dan and Swampy, and if you had to wait for me to tell you who the fan was you need to get yourself tested. Review and I'll see you next week. If I can find my way back home that is. <strong>


End file.
